Already Over
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: Tout était fini. La vie l'avait quitté, c'est comme s'il n'en avait pas eu. On prend conscience des choses les plus importantes bien trop tard et on s'en veut. On aurait toujours  pu faire quelque chose, même si c'est inutile...


Ceci est un one-shot que j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire. Il n'est pas des plus joyeux, voir carrément triste. La chanson qui m'a inspiré possède le même titre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

**Already Over**

Je regardai l'horizon d'un air vide. Il y avait la mer, c'est tout. Cette étendue bleue infinie que nous étions tous en train de parcourir tous ensemble... Cette joie de ne pas se sentir seul, d'être plusieurs à suivre chacun un rêve qui nous tient à cœur. Mais pour le moment, je ne pensais pas à tous ça, je m'en fichais bien. Mon cœur se serra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mes mains se contractèrent sur le corps que je tenais dans mes bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent lorsque tous mes souvenirs refirent surface. Elles se perdirent dans le vent, tandis que la falaise me narguait avec ses vagues enragées qui s'écrasait férocement sur les roches épineuses.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé pleurer une nouvelle fois. J'étais pourtant, je m'étais promis d'être le meilleur. Pour accompagner le prochain seigneur des pirates, c'est bien la moindre des choses. Mais je ne me sentais plus de faire le voyage. Pourquoi être le meilleur ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que réaliser mon rêve n'importait que moi, à part Kuina peut-être. Mais la promesse que je lui avais faite me parut bien vaine. Et stupide. J'avais trouvé une raison de combattre, pour protéger mes amis. Je trouvais un sens à chaque chose, je me disais que je devais le faire pour le bien de mes nakamas. Mais bien vite, j'ai compris pour qui je faisais réellement cela.

A Thriller Back, je n'avais pas supporté qu'il se sacrifie à ma place. J'avais senti qu'au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Pourtant, il m'horripilait, enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que c'était un ami, un compagnon de voyage. Je suis toujours en retard, je me perds en cours de route. Toujours. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Et il était là, dans mes bras, inerte. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais bien plus que la raison pourrait le permettre.

J'avais alors espéré qu'il pouvait toujours revivre, qu'il allait se relever lorsque, devant moi, un amiral lui a transpercé le ventre avec sa lance. Mais ses yeux, d'abord écarquillés par la douleur, s'étaient refermés à jamais, du moins l'étincelle qui le faisait vivre. Je l'avais appelé, maintes et maintes fois. Puis j'avais ressenti la rage, une colère sourde que personne ne peut arrêter. J'avais mal sans être blessé. Puis je l'avais tué. Et les autres. Je l'avais vengé. Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. J'avais pris son pouls, dans un instant de terreur. J'avais su que toute vie l'avait quitté. J'avais beau l'appeler, l'insulter, puis le supplier de se réveiller mais son cœur avait bien cessé de battre. J'aurais pu l'amener à Chopper, pour qu'il l'examine et qu'il le réanime mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Il était mort, et je n'avais rien pu faire.

Mes larmes redoublèrent et mes épaules commencèrent à être secouées de sanglots. Je serrai encore plus le corps contre moi, en dernier espoir pour le réchauffer. Je murmurai son nom, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était inutile. Si je ne le faisais pas, je me sentirai coupable. Il fallait tout tenter, même sans espoir. Je repensai aux autres restés au bateau. Nous étions partis en éclaireur, tous les deux, les deux rivaux, ceux que tout sépare. Comment pourrais je revenir sans lui, juste son corps ? Impossible, non, impossible. Je me sentais affreusement coupable. J'aurais du le protéger. Je le savais pourtant, que c'était mon rôle. Et c'était pour lui avant tout que je voulais devenir le meilleur bretteur. Mais je l'avais remarqué hélas bien trop tard.

Et maintenant ? Ira t-il trouver le repos au paradis ? Il avait beau avoir une gueule d'ange, il restait un pirate. Un pervers comme on n'en fait plus. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Toujours aux petits soins avec les femmes, comme ses amis. Bien sur, pour nous, c'était plus discret. Mais je savais très bien qu'il se souciait de nous plus que nécessaire. Et moi, si je mourrai, allais-je le retrouver ? Une voix me souffle que non, alors qu'une autre me dit que j'ai peut-être une chance. Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire, à part espérer toujours qu'il se réveille.

Je regarde en bas de la falaise. Les rochers semblent prêts à m'accueillir, tout comme la mer. Je n'ai jamais songé un instant à me suicider. La vie était si difficilement donnée alors la gâcher serait stupide. Mais maintenant, je comprenais ceux qui ne pouvaient lutter pour vivre. Parce que la mienne n'était pas là. Encore une fois, je m'en rends compte bien tard. Elle était avec lui. Je le lui avais donné sans le savoir. Je voulais l'accompagner, le voir lorsqu'il aurait trouvé All-Blue, la mer dont il rêve tant. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'on arrête enfin de se disputer de tout et de rien, qu'on soit proches, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était trop tard. Il était parti bien vite. Son sang coulait toujours sur mon T-shirt. Son odeur m'enivrait encore. Au fond, il était encore avec moi. Car je n'avais pas remarqué non plus qu'il avait aussi donné sa vie pour moi comme je l'avais fait. Je ne pus réprimer plus longtemps mes sanglots et hurla de désespoir. Nous étions liés depuis le début sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi, criant son nom pour qu'il m'entende du ciel. Je voulais m'excuser, lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui. Mais je n'entendais pas sa réponse, ou juste un murmure que je croyais venir de mon imagination. Une volée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent sous mes cris mais je m'en fichais bien. J'avais mal. On m'avait perforé la poitrine comme jamais. Un énorme trou béant au niveau du cœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais. Je n'avais rien vu venir, comme toujours.

Un de mes sabres tomba à l'eau. Le sabre de Kuina. L'eau l'emporta bientôt. Je m'étais calmé, les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes et maintenant je réfléchissais. Puis, le Kitetsu tomba à son tour, et le troisième aussi. Je ne cherchai même pas à les récupérer. Je restai sur la falaise, sans bouger. Puis, tout doucement, je me laissai tomber. Pendant ma chute, je me retournai pour éviter d'abîmer encore plus le corps du blond. Les rochers vinrent me briser la colonne vertébrale. Puis, je rencontrai l'eau froide. Je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Je serrai avec les forces qui me restait le corps de celui que j'aimais avant de rejoindre les ténèbres pour toujours.

L'équipage regardai l'horizon. Tous avaient entendu le cri de leur épéiste mais aucune trace de lui. La piste s'arrêtait devant la falaise. Ils craignirent le pire et approfondir leurs recherches. Personne ne les retrouvèrent. Accablés par le désespoir, ils étaient partis. L'un d'eux avait vu leurs corps sous l'eau, enlacé l'un à l'autre. Il n'avait pas voulu les séparer, ni les repêcher. Ils avaient l'air heureux de cette façon, comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il avait alors clos l'affaire. C'était mieux ainsi. Le capitaine était assis sur la figure de proue et fixai la mer d'un air vide. Il murmura une dernière phrase, en l'honneur de ses deux nakamas disparus :

_Tout est fini..._

_Already over... _


End file.
